


stupid hands

by moonflowerslove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowerslove/pseuds/moonflowerslove
Summary: Kageyama's hands have always told stories he could never really manage with just his words.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

An open window allowed a slight breeze to come through, not at all helping with the sweltering heat that accompanies spring changing into summer.

The classroom is half empty, as most had left to take their lunch period somewhere with more sunlight, more shade, and a bit less stifling.

A mechanical pencil, enclosed in a large hand scratches steadily against a notebook page- the sound creating a trance-like atmosphere.  
Hinata Shouyou watched as one long, pale finger on the other hand idly traced a crescent moon pattern back and forth over a small reddish bump on his cheek.

“Oi, baka. Why aren’t you copying Yachi-chan’s notes?”

Kageyama’s sudden reprimand snapped Hinata out of his daze.

“Tch. Just hurry up we have practice.” Kageyama grumbled, returning to where he was almost finished with his own notes. Hinata didn’t even have a chance to defend himself, but, unlike usual he didn’t feel the need to.

This is weird, he thought.

Kageyama Tobio is Hinata Shouyou’s teammate, his setter, and most importantly his best friend (whether or not the sentiment is verbally returned, he didn’t know... but also didn’t care! bakayama loved him the most (ง'̀-'́)ง )

But as of late, Hinata decided he didn’t know enough about the quiet teen.

Sure they had team practice together Monday through Saturday, and sure Kageyama would do extra practices with him on Sundays, and yea they were always together for team activities and their lunch periods were spent half eating and either half practicing or studying together but....

Okay, so maybe they spent a lot of time with each other but this is his Best Friend he’s talking about! they need to do more Best Friend Things!!

Hinata’s decision to get closer to Kageyama was triggered by the oddest thing. One day, while eating lunch, he noticed that Kageyama was tapping out a familiar tune on the table with his left hand, and eating with his right.

“Swan Lake theme!”

Kageyama turned, startled by his shout, and stilled his fingers, angrily twitching his brow at Hinata, confused. Then his face relaxed somewhat, and the slightest flush rose high on his cheekbones. He replied, “Yea... it’s a bad habit," before returning back to eating, this time silently. 

“Hey, hey, you have to explain Kageyama! How do you know how to play Swan Lake?!”

Kageyama still looked slightly disgruntled as he admitted, “Before I played volleyball, and then for some time during, I took piano lessons for years. That was one of the songs I learned.”

Hinata blanched. He couldn’t see- he couldn’t even imagine Kageyama caring about or doing anything besides volleyball. Even school came second to the sport for him, so if he didn’t care about his literal education, why would he care about playing the piano?

Were there... other people in Kageyama’s life too?

Childish pettiness reared at the idea of Kageyama giving his time to other “friends” or practicing other sports and activities without him. No. Hinata was Kageyama’s best friend.

During what must've seemed to be Hinata’s intense stare-off with Kageyama’s hands, Kageyama simply finished his lunch and flicked Hinata in the forehead.

“Come practice now baka.”

Since then, Hinata found his attention being constantly drawn to the source of his internal dilemma. Kageyama’s hands.

Once again, this was getting weird.

Hinata shook his head slightly to clear it and bounced up from his chair with a large grin, finger pointing rudely in the now-distracted taller teen's face.

“Bakayama you’re the only one that needs to copy Yacchan’s english notes! I’m much better than you at English AND volleyball, ne?”

And he took off running towards the safety of his classroom with a furious Kageyama nipping at his heels, but too respectful to hit Hinata in front of a teacher (Takeda-san not included, volleyball club exceptions were always made.)

Later that day though, he was definitely paying for it. His face crashed into the floor, poor cheek already bruised as Kageyama jump-served a volleyball to the back of his head for the third time since practice started.

“I guess you really must be better at volleyball than me Hinabaka, you use your head to receive better than anyone I’ve ever seen” a smug voice commented from behind him.

“That’s what he said!” Nishinoya chimed in cheerfully, while helping Hinata stand up. 

“...did Kageyama just make a joke?” Tanaka muttered, bewildered from where he had watched the savage battle between Hinata’s face and the floor happen once again.

It was 100% worth it.

What was NOT worth it was Daichi putting them on the sidelines for the rest of practice until they could “work their issues out” and "not disrupt team dynamics".

Personally, he thinks they’re lucking out since Suga’s disappointed face is much worse than Daichi’s strict dad voice, but Kageyama quite didn’t share his view.

Knowing that his own actions were the reason they’re missing practice is all that kept Kageyama from sending Hinata a death glare, Hinata figured as Kageyama cracked the knuckles of his fingers with his thumb.

And there it was again.

Most of the time, Kageyama met the world with an impassive face, his aura being the main tell for how he was feeling. But as Hinata studied his friend more and more, he realized this really wasn’t the case. Kageyama’s hands could tell you more about how he was feeling than whatever he decided to project.

The focus-driven music he tapped out at times while studying, the angry finger cracking he used as a way of reprimanding himself for his actions, the clenching of a fist after a perfect serve as a silent celebration, and so much more. It was so much more genuine of a reaction because Kageyama wasn’t even really aware that he was doing it.

Hinata had started a mental catalogue of what Kageyama’s hand actions meant, unintentionally of course, and it created a weird, warm feeling in his chest. He knew that no one really paid attention to Kageyama the way he did, didn’t know his tells and he was smugly satisfied with his work so far.

Now was the task of actually getting Kageyama to open up to him about other things.

“Kageyama! Do you want to go get meat buns after practice?” Hinata shouted, grinning at his friend. Kageyama only hesitated for a second before nodding his head, as if he was still too annoyed with Hinata to give him a verbal answer.

“Hey, hey it’s not polite to not use your works Yama-kun” Hinata teased warmly, playfully pushing Kageyama’s shoulder with his own in a more physical attempt to get him to loosen up.

Large, calloused fingers wrapped around his own, causing Hinata to still slightly and stare at Kageyama, confused.

Kageyama has never been a very tactile person and to have him initiate a touch caused a confusing mix of that same warm, now almost burning, feeling to light inside Hinata’s chest mixed with rising anxiety as he wondered why Kageyama simply held his hand up and stared at it.

Then, as quickly as he wondered, his question was answered in a flash of pain as Kageyama cracked the second knuckle on his thumb, his own form of revenge for Hinata’s earlier teasing.

Hinata, quickly snatched his hand back, pouting but still coming down from the mixture of confusion and warmth that had flooded his chest so suddenly, just to be let down.

Yea, definitely getting weird, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe Hinata has a problem?

Hinata Shouyou can recognize when he has a problem. 

He thinks. 

Because he knows that he has a meat bun addiction, but he’s a growing boy, he needs the calories! And yea maybe he babies his little sister a bit too much, but she’s the cutest little sister ever and everyone knows that! She deserves the praise! And maybe he goes a teensy bit overboard with the amount of time he spends practicing, but he’s short and he’s trying to go pro, he really has to put 3x the effort in compared to a taller or average height person. 

But he can’t really figure out why he can’t stop watching Kageyama. 

By now, he’s gotten the boy to admit to Hinata’s place as best friend in his life, visited his house and met his mother, had Kageyama over to meet his family, and spent non-sports time together. And he thought this would be enough. 

And yet, he’s hyperaware of every action the taller teen makes. Every eyebrow twitch, every mouth quirk, every hand movement, and even the way he hunches his shoulders- Hinata recognizes it all from having studied his friend for so long, so he can’t understand why he’s still watching so closely. 

Kageyama knows he’s watching him by now too. There have been plenty of times where Hinata found himself focused on studying Kageyama, just for Kageyama to reach out and flick him, slap of his head, or snap in front of his eyes. 

Maybe that’s why he keeps it up. It’s like the conditioning-thingy he learned about. Getting one of Kageyama’s rare touches, even if it was for bad reasons, gave Hinata a certain warmth and glow, so he would continue to do whatever would make Kageyama make contact with him. 

Hinata would totally think this was weird if this wasn’t his best friend. 

Because despite all of Hinata’s friendliness, he had never had a friend who could keep up with or even match his love for volleyball, and to know that Kageyama’s burning determination matched his own AND they were best friends made Hinata feel like he was on cloud nine.

So it made sense that he would keep giving his all in practice just to get the occasional high-five of mutual success with Kageyama, and that he would keep annoying him so that his friend would be more tactile with him. Yea it totally made sense. 

“Hinata. Pay attention to me when I talk to you.” 

Speaking of, Kageyama stood in front of him wearing Annoyed Face #2, which meant he wasn’t really that angry but kind of embarrassed, this time because he had been talking for a while without realizing Hinata wasn’t listening. 

“I'm not going to explain this to you again and if you mess it up I won’t serve to you.”

They both knew he was lying.

“Meanieyama how could you say?! You know we’re the perfect setter/spiker duo! We belong toogetherrrr!” Hinata fake gasped and turned away, but his eyes remained on the boy. 

Eyebrow Twitch #4 accompanied by a finger spasm meant Hinata actually needed to pay attention now. 

Straightening up, Hinata focused himself on the present. It was Sunday afternoon and they had just finished practice and Kageyama was holding what looked like- tape?

Seeing Hinata’s confused face he rolled his eyes and huffed a little annoyed breath (his bitchy face is so cute- wait, what?), “You always give your 100% every time you jump to match my serves, and even as athletic as you are, it strains your muscles. I doubt you’re smart enough to have looked up aftercare for volleyball, or to already own tape, but you need to start using this to help support your leg. I saw you limping on Thursday, but you didn’t say anything and came back playing the same the next day.”

Hinata smiled and warmed slightly at the thought of Kageyama watching him without him realizing. It was a good feeling, knowing he cared . “Aw, so you care about lil ole me Yama-kun?” That earned him a cheek flick, which made him grin even wider. 

But then suddenly, Kageyama’s too-warm hands were holding Hinata’s leg and- wha- what was going on- why was his friend touching him like this- why was his hand going even higher?

Hinata frozen deer look must’ve registered to the other boy because he made his bitch face again and explained, “We're going to tape your leg idiot. I know you don’t know how to, so you need to watch so you can learn. I won’t do this every time”

And Hinata definitely wasn’t prepared for the confrontation with his own weird habit, but he held still, not wanting to bring Kageyama to stage 3 level annoyance. 

He felt like he was going to burst from the blood rushing to his head at the moment. Kageyama was intently focused on his right thigh, dragging his shorts up just a bit, but it felt indecent all the same. 

Kageyama put one hand around Hinata’s thigh and it covered nearly half of it- the implications of Hinata-didn’t-know-what were making him near dizzy. He really couldn’t handle this, his- 

“How does that feel?”

His leg was wrapped and Kageyama was once again a safe distance away, hands in his pockets like everything was normal, which Hinata guessed it was but this had felt… different. 

“Thanks Yama-kun!” He chirped nonetheless, not wanting to convey his internal dilemma. Kageyama just grunted and turned his head away, but the faint flush on his pale skin made Hinata grin. 

That same flush, but much worse was what covered Hinata’s face when he jolted awake that night. His dreams been invaded by the idea of too hot fingers attached to an even hotter looking Kageyama, and damn if he didn’t want to recreate that dream but in real life. 

Hinata had always thought he really liked girls, but the same shyness he regularly associated with the thought of talking to the older, pretty year 3 girls was what came with thinking of Kageyama outside of volleyball. 

Maybe he was girls + Kageyama sexual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm almost done w this? just a little three part story about Hinata realizing he rlly rlly has a thing for kags' hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this is the last chapter! thanks for reading it, it was fun to write. please lmk what u think, I've never written before and I wanna get better!

Kageyama’s hands are really, really stupid and no one can tell Hinata otherwise.

They’re stupid because they do stupid things like tap his pencil against his lip, crack Hinata’s knuckles, and fiercely grip way-too-small juiceboxes (because no one, absolutely no one was surprised to find out that the genius setter’s second favorite drink would be juiceboxes, which looked even tinier and more ridiculous in his grip than milk boxes. And he always drank them angrily and as quickly as he could, like he wanted it out of his sight as soon as possible, because he only had to drink juice when they were out of milk).

Every time Kageyama touched him during morning practice Hinata would get uncomfortable shivers down his spine, reminding him of how he had dreamt of the boy last night and that would make Hinata go out of his way to avoid Kageyama.

Compared to his past couple weeks of harassment, there wasn’t much of a difference in how much they literally touched, but Hinata’s silence and constance flusters had Kageyama confused.

And trying to keep himself from conversing with the tall teen was all Hinata could do, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to really lie to his friend- he couldn’t help being straightforward (which was definitely) to a fault!

That’s how he found himself avoiding his friend all day, going as far as to have lunch with his other friends, abandoning Kageyama without warning.

The Slightly Hurt, Mostly Confused look #2 he got from his most constant friend and rival was terrible because this was something that had only been leveled at him once before, and that prefaced them not talking for almost two weeks. That could Not happen again.

He needed to talk about this, he needed advice, he needed-

“Dadch- sorry, Daichi-senpai!”

Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi typically walked home from school together, but today Asahi had been stolen away by Nishinoya.

They were standing in the shade under a large tree, just off the path out of the school- Daichi had been facing away from him, fully concentrated on talking to Sugawara, who was wide-eyed and slightly blushing from whatever Daichi was saying. Though Suga now seemed oddly, amused?

Daichi gave a full body flinch at the sound of Hinata’s voice and turned slowly turned, “No Hinata, you and Kageyama can’t stay for extra practice today, we don’t have the key.”

“Are you okay Daichi-senpai? You look really red? And there’s a vein on your forehead? Were you arguing with Suga-senpai? You better leave my mom alone!” Hinata blasted past Daichi’s assumptions, worrying for the team mom’s safety with such an annoyed look on Daichi’s face.

If anything, he seemed to get more angry with Hinata’s questions- jeez he was just checking!

Suga stifled another chuckle from behind their captain’s back, “He's okay Hinata, we were just talking about something a bit serious. What do you need help with?”

“Well I was gonna ask Daichi-senpai, but it does make more sense to ask you Suga-senpai! What does it mean when seeing someone makes your heart speed up really fast, and when they touch you you get really sweaty?”

Daichi’s bad mood alleviated itself as he listened to Hinata’s question, replaced by second hand embarrassment for his simple-minded question.

“You probably have a crush on this person Hinata, I know you’re innocent, but do you really not already know how this works?”

“Ah well that would make sense, but this is Kageyama and usually when my heart beats fast it’s cause we’re challenging each other and I’m excited or cause I’m sweaty because we’ve been playing volleyball or running but now I feel like this even when he just grabs my wrist or just when he looks at me and it’s weird!”

Daichi blanched in the background, before amusement quickly overtook, “…oh the irony…”

“Huh"

“Ignore him Hinata,” Suga interjected- Daichi gave a betrayed pout. _They are so weird_ , Hinata thought . “It's still a crush even if it’s on your friend. Friends can date and still be friends, in fact that’s probably the best kind of relationship. You should just talk to Kageyama honestly about how you feel.”

“But I don’t even know how I feel Suga-senpai, all I know is I feel really weird whenever he touches me cause his hands are… nice?"

Suga seemed to beam even more approval at Hinata’s words.

“Please leave us out of your weird sexual shit.” Daichi practically begged, as Suga raised an eyebrow at him.

“That's what you consider weird sexually, Daichi?” Here, the team captain went back to being flustered, "You really need to expand your horizons. Don’t worry, I’ll help.” Suga was, purring? at Daichi? who was more embarrassed than Hinata had ever seen him. (Even more than that time Tanaka-senpai took Hinata and spun him in circles right before a practice match against a well-known school that Hinata was nervous for and Hinata ended up spraying chunks right before the other team walked in to find Karasuno’s wing spiker/ upcoming ace yeeting their tiny, vomiting middle blocker across the gym. )

Yea, his senpai were definitely weird, he thought waving goodbye to the two- their roles were reversed from when he first approached them, with Daichi blushing and Sugawara focusing in on him.

**To: King Tobioramaaa**

come ovr and spend th night tn

**From: King Tobioramaaa**

No. Why.

**To: King Tobioramaaa**

meanie! (╥︣﹏᷅╥) (╥︣﹏᷅╥)

**To: King Tobioramaaa**

we need 2 talk and if u stay ovr it will b easier 2 practice in the morn ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

**From: King Tobioramaaa**

Fine. See you in 10min. Don’t be late. >:-(

**To: King Tobiorama**

baka!! how can i b late 2 my own house

No response (he was totally embarrassed about being wrong!) but Hinata was excited all the same. Kageyama had even used an emoticon while texting him! A basic one at best, but a reciprocation of Hinata’s energy nonetheless.

It was this simple fact that kept Hinata from sitting still as he ate dinner with Kageyama and his family, bouncing in both apprehension and excitement, only settled by Kageyama’s soft kick to shin.

By the time they made it to Hinata’s room Kageyama was annoyed with him for sure, but a lot more curious. He straddled Hinata’s desk chair in such an easy way that it made the smaller boy blush and settled his gaze squarely on Hinata, waiting.

Hinata sank to the floor in front of the chair, Tsukishima’s voice jeering in his head about how he had placed himself lower than the King, just how he liked it.

Excitement drained out of Hinata’s body, leaving just the apprehension as the realization- _oh shit, I don’t know what I’m going to say._

The boy sitting above him leveled him with an impatient look.

“Well um, basically you have nice hands.” Hinata tried to explain.

All he got was a head tilt and Eyebrow Twitch #3.

“Your hands are really nice and they’re really distracting? And it makes me… happy when you touch me.”

Kageyama still didn’t get it. “Why did I have to come over for this? What? Do you want me to high five you more? I told you I don’t get the point of-“

Hinata huffed in annoyance, finally fed up, “Just touch me okay, Bak-!”

“Shouyou? Is everything alright in there?” His mother’s worried voice floated through the door and

Hinata promptly melted.

Because Kageyama’s rough palm was covering Hinata’s mouth, but the small size of Shouyou’s face meant that his calloused fingers were curled around he side of his face and the edge of his jaw.

Kageyama’s thumb twitched when Hinata’s long lashes brushed lightly against the joint, tickling it with light butterfly kisses as the smaller boy blinked rapidly a couple times in succession and a red, red blush spread downwards from the roots of his orange, orange hair.

Hinata knew his friend? crush? had just been trying to get him shut up but the intimacy of having Kageyama touch him so gently made the blood rush to his head. Even when the boy had wrapped his thigh with tape his movements had been quick and firm with little room for interpretation.

Here, with the way Kageyama’s eyes were scanning his face, and the way he was still touching him despite Hinata having stopped talking, there was much to be doubtful of.

The heat from his rapidly warming face met with the slight warmth of Kageyama’s palm. Shouyou’s smaller hands came up and, with slight regret, pulled the taller teen’s large hand away from his face, with one hand curled around his wrist and the other tangling slightly with his fingers, “Everything is fine Kaa-san! Bakayama just surprised me!”

Their eyes were locked on each other, the shorter boy not even turning away as he called towards the door.

“Shouyou! Don’t call your guest mean names! I’ve left the spare futon outside your door for Tobio-kun, goodnight boys.” Her footsteps trailed away.

“Goodnight Hinata-san!” “Goodnight Kaa-san!” They chorused together.

Silence, just the slight rustle of clothing as they snatched their hands back from where they had been linked between them, and then

“So you, blush? When I touch you?”

Hinata huffed and leaned back on his palms, biting his lips as he looked for an explanation. He now understood that Bakayama wasn’t just being mean, he was genuinely oblivious- jeez how could a person be that stu-

“Oh…”

Hinata looked up curiously at the choked sound that left the teen, who was now blushing slightly, looking at Hinata’s lap.

 _Oh_ indeed.

Hinata bloomed into new, even more intense shades of red as well, quickly covering his lap where the blood from earlier had drained out of his head and straight into- well, his _other_ head.

“Do you get it now, baka?” Hinata muttered, resolutely looking away at the floor.

All he could do was wait for the rejection, the annoyance, the disgust.

“It um, it happens to me too sometimes.” Kageyama admitted. And the orange haired teen snorted cause, “Yea no shit man. It’s puberty, it happens to everyone.”

“That's not what I mean boke.” And once again, Kageyama’s hand reached towards him, this time giving Hinata enough time to escape, but Hinata allowed his chin to be grasped and his head tilted up towards his friend, who seemed larger than ever.

“I like it when you, uh, when you compliment my setting. Or tell me that I can depend on you to make me strong. I’ve never had someone believe I needed support before. Everyone tells me that I’m a genius, but I know that you’ll only praise me where it’s due because we may be friends but we’re rivals too. And you wouldn’t just constantly uplift a rival. It makes me feel.. good too. Like this kind of good.”

This was possibly the longest string of words he had ever heard leave Kageyama’s mouth and of course it was abou-

And as this occurred to him he couldn’t help but snort, leaving Kageyama confused as he broke into muffled laughter.

“That's your response boke??!” Kageyama grunted angrily, pulling his hand back from the shaking teen and attempting to save face as Hinata laughed at his confession.

“No, no!! It’s just that- HAHA, we both get horny over volleyball!” Hinata explained, reaching out and quickly grabbing Yama’s hand back.

“Not just volleyball, idiot. It’s when you say these things. Do you like everyone’s hands…?” he questioned awkwardly.

Hinata grinned at his friend’s (now maybe more??) shyness, “No it’s just you for me too.” He said, half teasing, half attempting to really get his feelings across. Their linked fingers felt nice together. Now that he had time to process it, at least.

“I'm happy that I can make you feel good in that way Tobio,” here the taller boy started sliding out of the chair to fold himself on the ground next to Hinata, who pulled them both to lay on their sides on the floor, facing each other, the use of Kageyama's given name making his heart race as they rarely called each other that and-

He really couldn’t imagine this moment any other, as the dark haired teen’s other hand, hesitating at first, trailed up his arm to fall loosely against his neck, making Hinata shiver slightly, Kageyama’s eyes seeming to catalogue every movement.

So this is what it felt like to be blatantly watched, to be the prey and object of attention instead.

Normally, Hinata couldn’t get enough of this feeling. The power trip that came over him when they surprised another team with their quick attack, the way everything stilled on the court and all eyes were seemingly looking up at him, regardless of their height differences.

But to capture the attention of someone who was normally taking in so many things at once, who was constantly observing his environment and still managing to react accordingly and quickly enough that people didn’t really notice how observant Kageyama was, it was…

Thrilling.

To say the least.

The idea of Kageyama’s genius mind being dedicated to only figuring him out made him all the more nervous and excited, and it was affecting him in more ways than mentally.

This didn’t escape Kageyama’s notice.

Kageyama’s eyes saw the way Hinata gripped his other hand ever so slightly tighter when he brushed his fingers against the skin slightly exposed by where Hinata’s sleep shirt had ridden.

Hinata felt the way this made him bolder.

“Can I-?”

“Yea"

And then heat was seeping through the front of Hinata’s track shorts as a hand- _Tobio Kageyama’s hand_ gently cupped his half hard erection, softly pressing the heel of his hand over him, then firmly once he saw the way Hinata silently gasped.

This same palm pressed a bit firmer, gently rubbing Shouyou through his shorts in a repetitive fashion, building rhythm. A keen was working itself up in his throat and Tobio, recognizing this, covered his mouth accordingly.

Hinata was nearly blissed out, a sensation that he had only ever created by his own hand coming with no work at all, and the fact that Kageyama was the one touching him only made it hotter.

The now familiar feeling of Tobio’s palm against his face was comforting amidst the new sensations and Hinata’s tongue pressed itself against Kageyama’s palm, tasting the slight sweat there and the slick of Hinata’s tongue wetting the rough surface. He did this over and over, familiarizing himself with _Tobio’s_ taste.

And before he could really recognize the loss of sensation, Kageyama had propped himself up and pushed Hinata on his back, using his dry hand to cover Shouyou’s mouth and shoving his spit slick hand _inside_ Hinata’s track shorts and briefs to make direct contact with his dick.

Hinata closed his eyes

Both groaned at the feeling, Hinata being quickly overwhelmed by this and Tobio as Hinata bent his leg, hips tilting up in search of the sensation, which ended up nestling between Kageyama’s own.

Kageyama's hand easily wrapped itself around Hinata’s dick and he straddledHinata’s leg- rolling his hips forward and back, creating friction against his erection in tandem with his hand’s movements.

This was too hot, this was too much.

His best friend was in his room muffling his needy gasps and whines with his hand as he jacked him off and simultaneously _using_ him to get off, Hinata was finally being considered useful in another way.

He wouldn’t call himself a whore of Tobio’s attention per se, but maybe he just wanted to feel sure of his position in his life- of his usefulness. And here Kageyama was admitting that he needed him, depended on his words, got off on his body.

The thought alone was making him-

His hips quivered in their upward movement when Kageyama began twisting on the downstroke and leaned forward to press their noses together.

Hinata opened his eyes.

And what a sight it was. Kageyama’s face wasn’t more expressive than usual he would say- but this was a face he had never seen him make before. Eyes screwed shut, cheeks and tops of his ears flushed, mouth open but devoid of sound besides little panting breaths and-

Shouyou came just as Tobio did, with the larger teen’s palm pressing down a bit harder in both loss of concentration and an attempt to muffle Hinata’s louder groan.

Shorts sticky and gross with cum, Kageyama pulled his similarly covered hand out, just to wipe it on Hinata’s thigh.

“Oh come on!”

“Shut up, boke.” Kageyama grunted, dare he say- affectionately?

“You're gross too y’know. Didn’t you just cum in your pants? And you can’t even borrow any of mine cause I’m smaller than you.”

“Fuck. Off.”

Post cleanup, with the crotch of Kageyama’s pants and underwear washed in the sink and left to dry hanging over the back of Hinata’s chair, they both fell into bed together- the extra futon laying ignored as Hinata instead focused on the way Kageyama’s hands were playing with the edge of the biggest pair of boxers that Hinata could find for him to wear.

“I think I like you.” He said, absent-mindedly.

Tobio just shoved a pillow in his face and told him to shut up and go to sleep.


End file.
